Tacoyaki Rainbow
Takoyaki Rainbow (たこやきレインボー, abbreviated Takoniji (たこ虹) and sometimes styled as Tacoyaki Rainbow) is a five member idol girl group represented by Stardust Promotion under section 3's 3Bjunior. The group was formed in 2012 and is based in Kansai. Group Notes Maido! Ookini! We are Takoyaki Rainbow! (まいど！おおきに！たこやきレインボー ) *The group first debuted on September 17, 2012. Originally they're a seven members group, with each member color represents one of seven colors of the rainbow.Takoyaki Rainbow Official Twitter They released their single debut in their first anniversary in 2013. *The group is based in Osaka, Kansai and all of the members come from Kansai region.Natalie Takoyaki Rainbow Profile. The group's goal is to perform in Koshien Stadium and taking the soil of Koshien home.Oricon - たこやきレインボー、目標は甲子園出場　『B.L.T U-17 vol.31』握手会イベント前囲み *The fans of the group are called as Niji Kazoku (虹家族, Rainbow Family). Niji Kazoku is considered as the 7th member of the group.Takoyaki Rainbow Official Twitter *The group is described as the Ultimate Weapon of Stardust (スターダストの最終兵器, Stardust no Saishuu Heiki)Official Profile and isn't considered as a part of the Stardust Sisters (Momo-Ebi-Syachi). History 2012-2013: Debut and First Single The group was first announced on Mai Haruna's blog on September 10, 2012Mai Haruna - 3Bjunior Blog and first debuted on September 17, 2012 in the second day of Team Syachihoko Osaka tour in LABI1 Namba Department store.Natalie - チームしゃちほこ大阪遠征、たこやきレインボーとの共演も The group consisted of Yuka Koike (Orange), Towa Narasaki (red), Kurumi Hori (purple), Karen Negishi (Green), [[Sakura Ayaki|'Sakura Ayaki']]' ('pink) Mai Haruna (blue), Maria Arai (yellow).Takoyaki Rainbow Official Twitter The group is a join project between Stardust Promotion and Aero Space entertainment company, a Stardust's affiliation in Osaka. Yuka, Kurumi, Karen, Sakura and Maria were originally belonged to Aero Space. In their second live event in Abeno Cues Mall Osaka On October 21, 2013, Saki Kiyoi joined the group to replaced Maria. Maria's withdrawal was announced by Section 3's president Ryoji Fujishita.Ryoji Fujishita Twitter. On February 23, 2013, they held their first solo event in LABI1 Namba Departement Store titled ~Maido! Takoyaki Rainbow Desu~ no Maki, Yuka was announced to withdraw from the group in this event. The member lineup was Towa, Kurumi, Karen, Mai, Sakura, '''and '''Saki, this member formation stayed until 2014. On May 25, 2013, they announced their blog opening and single debut in the Tower Records NU Chayamachi event. Their fan club was formed under the name Niji Kazoku i'n the LABI1 Namba event on June 16. On July 7 in the Nishinomiya Gardens Tanabata event they declared their goal to perform in Koshien Stadium. In their first anniversary on September 17, 2013 they released their first indie single 'Over the Takoyaki Rainbow, the single debuted in #31 in Oricon Weekly Ranking. Shortly after that on November 9 in Grand Front Osaka Knowledge Teather they announced their second single, Naniwa no Haniwa in collaboration with Kenichi Maeyamada, the music producer of several Momoiro Clover Z and Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku's singles and is also a Kansai born musician.Natalie - たこやきレインボー×前山田健一「なにわのはにわ」発売決定 On November 29, 2013 it was announced that Takoyaki Rainbow was going to perform in 3Bjunior's annual live event 3Bjunior Live FINAL: Ore no Fujii and participated in their single Nanairo no Stardust.Natalie - もも、エビ、しゃちら3Bj集結！元日にシングル＆全集発売 2014: Live Tour and Towa Graduation The tour to promote their second single was announced on January 26, 2014 in Granf Gront Osaka, titled Naniwa no Haniwa Rainbow Tour, starting from February 23 in five venues across Kansai Region.Natalie - たこやきレインボー、根岸可蓮13歳の生誕祭で大号泣. Their second single Naniwa no Haniwa was released on March 19, 2014, the single debuted in #10 on Oricon Weekly Ranking. On March 16, 2014, their leader Towa Narasaki announced her graduation because of her academic priority. The graduation took place in their free live event at Osaka Nanko ATC Seaside Stage on June 8, 2014. Kurumi Hori was appointed as the new leader and the 3rd single Zesshou! Naniwa de Umareta Shoujo-Tachi was announced.Natalie - たこ虹、涙の奈良崎ラストライブ＆堀くるみがリーダー就任 Their first TV variety with comedian Muga Tsukaji, Mezase Koshien! Tsuka Tako Rainbow Road was broadcasted in Kansai TV on May 28, 2014, the variety show took place in Hyogo Himeji Central Park zoo.Natalie - ライオンにエサやりも！たこ虹、姫センで動物と触れ合う. The 3rd single Zesshou! Naniwa de Umareta Shoujo-Tachi was released on September 3, 2014. They held their first One-Man live concert on September 28, 2014 in Osaka Umeda CLUB QUATTRO titled Takoyaki Rainbow First One Man Live "Hajime no Ippo". The concert is declared as the first step to their performance in Koshien Stadium. They also announced to perform in Tokyo Nippon Seinenkan.Natalie - たこ虹初ワンマン成功、次の一歩は日本青年館 2015: 4th Single and Rainbow Tour It was announced Takoniji would go on an eight-day "Rainbow Tour" from March 20th to March 28th to promote their new single, "Genki Uri no Shoujo ~Namihana Meiuta Gojuu Sen~". It was announced their single would be released May 20, and it is also their first nationwide single. It will also receive a Music Video. On the tour, Sakura's birthday will also be celebrated. 2016: Major Debut Announcement On January 9, 2016 during "Ore no Fujii 2016: Tynamite" event, It was announced that Tacoyaki Rainbow will be major debut under Avex.http://natalie.mu/music/news/171989 … It is first time when Stardust Idol debuted under that label. Members Former Members Discography *'Singles (Indie)' **2013.09.17 Over the Takoyaki Rainbow **2014.03.19 Naniwa no Haniwa **2014.09.03 Zesshou! Naniwa de Umareta Shoujo-Tachi **2015.05.20 Genki Uri no Shoujo ~Naniwa Meika Gojussen~ **2015.12.16 Kuri Bocchi ONE DAY! *'Singles (Major)' **2016.04.13 Nanairo Dance **2016.08.24 Dot jp Japaan! (どっとjpジャパーン！) **2017.05.10 RAINBOW ~Watashi wa Watashi Yanen kara~ (RAINBOW～私は私やねんから～) **2017.09.20 Money!! Money!? Money!! *'Limited Releases' **2014.12.24 Takoyaki Rainbow MUSIC CARD Christmas Pack *'Albums' **2016.12.21 Maido! Ookini! (まいど！おおきに！) **2018.02.21 Double Rainbow **2019.02.27A Soft Voyage(軟体的なボヤージュ) Works *'TV Commercials' **2014 Takoyaki Rainbow×Buden Shoten **2014 LOTTE ACUO CM Subunits and soloists The group has unofficial subunits and a soloist that debuted in their Club QUATTRO One Man Live. They are: * Saki and Kurumi as a duo named Kuuchan & Sakitty from Takoyaki Rainbow (くーちゃん&さきてぃ from たこやきレインボー) * Sakura and Karen named Dotonburi Kagekidan (Renren & Sakuchan) from Takoyaki Rainbow (道頓堀歌劇団（れんれん＆さくちゃん）from たこやきレインボー) * Mai as a soloist named Maimai from Takoyaki Rainbow (まいまい from たこやきレインボー). It is unknown whether these units will continue as official units. Trivia *The average age of the members when the group first debuted was 13.8 *The group's name follows the aquatic animal theme in 3Bjunior's group, after Ebi (shrimp) and Syachi (killer whale). References External Links *Official Website *Official Blog *Official Twitter *Official Stardust Records Page Navigation Category:Groups Category:3Bjunior Category:Tacoyaki Rainbow Category:2012 Debuts